


not a morning person

by Saraste



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Morning Sex, Swan Queen - Freeform, Uncertain Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina isn't a morning person. But she could become one, if all mornings were like this, with mindblowing orgasms and a sated, naked Emma Swan in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> 17/30 of my June Fics. For Femslash Friday. Unbeta'd. This is what I want in canon but will never get, I think.

Mornings like this one are sadly few and far in between in their lives, which is why it is absolutely integral that they make the most of them when they come, when they wake up of their own accord, not jarred awake by a ringing phone, another disaster, when the house is quiet and they are both warm and safe in each other's embrace, happy.

  
  


In love.

  
  


”Morning,” Emma murmurs, pressing a soft, perfect, kiss onto Regina's cheek, making her shiver. Shiver even more when the next is pressed to her lips and then another right by her ear.

  
  


Regina isn't a morning person, has never really been, but she is all for mornings which have Emma in them, in her bed, in her arms, in her presence. She still can't quite believe that Emma is her happy ending, that she is hers. It often, too often, seems like too much. _Too much happiness._ Scary in it's intensity. So much always goes wrong for Regina, happiness is always too elusive for her, because she's a villain. And villains don't get happy endings which are lasting. As it might be so, she's more than willing to take advantage of every minute she gets with Emma before it all falls apart, before it crashes and she's left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart once more. So. She can be a morning person, if a lazy morning person, if it gets her lovely, peaceful alone time with Emma. She can.

  
  


”Morning,” even if she can try and be a morning person, it doesn't prevent Regina from yawning, of stretching her body luxuriously, so that the sheet slips down from her chest, uncovered for Emma's appreciative gaze.

  
  


”You're really not a morning person, are you?” Emma asks playfully, looking sleep-mussed and the most beautiful thing Regina's ever seen. She's shifting and moving, hands tracing interesting idle patterns all over Regina's naked body, eyes roaming over her uncovered nudity.

  
  


Nightwear is sacrilegious when you have Emma Swan sleeping next to you, at least in Regina's opinion. Skin to skin is always the best, always a lovely sort of perfection, and Regina finds her fingers tracing over Emma's skin, too, lazily, indulgently, delightedly.

  
  


”Not really, no...” She sighs, yawns.

  
  


”Oh,” and oh, that teasing note in Emma's note sends a thrill through Regina's whole body, settling between her legs, ”then I shouldn't even _bother_ doing this?” And Emma's fingers trail down to Regina's belly, slowly, agonizingly slowly, trailing downwards.

  
  


Down where Regina's now slick and waiting, aching to urge Emma on but at the same time loathe to do so, as she wants to savour the moment, not hurry, as they so often need to do, if they're even lucky enough to get a moment to themselves.

  
  


Regina's shifted onto her back to stretch languidly, now giving Emma perfect access. She sighs as Emma caresses her, teases her, murmuring sweetly veiled obscenities into her ear as her fingers trail  _into_ her. Regina would blush if not for the fact that it's just what she  _needs_ to hear. What she wants. Those fingers just where she needs them.

  
  


”Emma...”

  
  


She has to close her eyes, as it's too acute and... The linens shift and that's  _not_ just Emma's fingers any longer. Not just them alone, at any rate. Her hot wet mouth is on Regina's sex, her hands gently moving Regina's thighs, which are already falling open eagerly, hungry for Emma's touch. Emma seems to be equally hungry for  _her_ , for a taste of her. Regina tries to curtail the sounds she's making, to keep quiet, because she feels like it's too much, too much for Emma to hear her garbles, breathy words, her high-pitched cries.

  
  


For it's still a bit much, to realize how  _much_ Emma can make her feel, how good. And for Emma to hear how good it is.

  
  


But Emma isn't having any of that, just goes for it with more conviction, her grip on Regina's thighs a brand, her lips on her a burn. She knows that Regina's holding back, sees right through her, as always, and seems determined to make Regina lose it in the best way.

  
  


And Regina can't but surrender.

  
  


”Emma!” slips from Regina's lips amidst senseless moans and deep groans when Emma licks and tends to her throbbing centre, Regina's thrashing under Emma's ministrations, utterly lost in the pleasure, the passion, the ardour singing in the act. She's shamelessly vocal now, and doesn't care if she is. 

  
  


Regina isn't a morning person, but for mornings like this she could be, she thinks a few moments later, gasping in the afterglow, Emma having brought her to an explosive orgasm. 

  
  


Emma's thrown herself down onto her back next to Regina, and is heaving, fingers desperately rubbing at her own sex. Regina is fascinated by her hand moving for a few moments, the desperate gasps Emma lets out, the way her body's shifting and she... Regina has to taste her. 

  
  


So she does.

  
  


It only takes a few licks and Emma's coming, screaming Regina's name, fingers deeply tangled in Regina's hair as she's settled between her trembling legs, spread on either side of her.

  
  


Yes. Regina could  _definitely_ become a morning person if every morning was like this.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


End file.
